


Taste of It,

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: D.Gray-man kinkmeme answers [5]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Oral, Shoe Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-24
Updated: 2008-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths





	

Taste of It.  
Rabi rubs his face against the leather of her boot and Linali swallows, realizes she can feel it almost completely as if Rabi was doing that against her skin. She's never considered her Innocence in a light such like this, but now, with the way Rabi is looking at them and at her...

She can't help but gasp as Rabi presses his lips to it, even more as he licks it, and she can't quite bring herself to end the invocation, not just then, not as Rabi keeps his hold upon her foot, hand around her ankle, kneeling down.

There is a shiny path now over where he licked her boots, and Rabi grins a little, hands rough with calluses but still careful as the move up her knees and to her thighs, moving her legs apart.

She's wet, her underthings clammy and Linali can feel herself blush even as Rabi's hands make her spread her legs, his fingertips touching the sodden garment and then rubbing. Linali swallows and moans out loud, throws her head back, lets one of her hands curl on the nape of Rabi's neck.

"Trust me on this," Rabi says with a quick flash of a grin before he drags her hips closer to the edge of the chair so that he can take her underthings off, then lifting one of her legs over his shoulder before he leans down and Linali almost screams as she feels Rabi's breath right against her folds, and then -- that must be his tongue, tasting her, and she curls her hand tight over his hair, the heel of her boot digging against Rabi's back.

Not that he seems to mind, Linali realizes, for his tongue is still moving against her folds, licking slow and sweet and then focusing on that-- Linali screamed as her climax hit her suddenly, but Rabi didn't stop licking at her, his hands over her thighs almost bruising and her hips kept on moving and Linali came again, almost dizzy with the force of it, half collapsing against Rabi.

That seemed to be fine with him, because Rabi kissed her neck, held her tight against him and just rocked against one of her thighs, panting. That, she can help, and Linali doesn't hesitate to move one of her hands between them, rubbing at Rabi's crotch. She almost giggled as he cursed, but then Rabi was kissing her and she lets go of the humor of the situation for the moment, just focused on the warm, almost giddy feeling that spread through her.


End file.
